Aiae, The Warrior: The Soul Calibur Tournament
by Rally Strange
Summary: Captain Olimar created deadly rifts in the dimensions on his trip to the Pikmin Planet. This caused a woman by the name of Aiae to stumble upon the Soul Calibur Tournament...But are there dealier forces at work?


While en route from the planet Hocotate, Captain Olimar had run into a small problem. His ship, the S. S. Dolphin, crashed into a meteor, knocked him unconscious and he woke up on the Pikmin's planet. He assumed that he had merely crashed on this distant planet in his own solar system…but he did not know how wrong he was. He had actually, albeit accidently, torn through dimensional walls, tearing through multiple dimensions before ending in the dimension with the Pikmin's planet. These portals to other dimensions did not close. In fact, As Captain Olimar continued going back and forth through these portals, he made the fragile dimensional shelf very unstable. A portal threatened to tear open anywhere at any moment, releasing potentially dangerous monsters. Olimar, after finding out about this danger, made it his job to prevent any more disruption of the dimensions. He denied this self appointed mission to everyone who asked him, even his wife, daughter and son. He spent all of his off time attending to the protection of the dimensions, but not being absent as long as to draw unwanted attention.

Olimar pursed his lips. These dimensional tremors were becoming more and more frequent and more and more powerful. There was something, some creature, trying to escape.

"Captain! We had a breach in sector 3, longitude -81.34, latitude 40.88." Called out a man at a computer. Captain Olimar paced quickly across the high tech room. All those treasures that he had managed to gather on the Pikmin's planet had really paid off in the long run.

"How wide?" Olimar asked.

"4 x 12 feet, Captain." The man at the computer said.

"Patch it; we'll save our seals for bigger problems." Captain Olimar said. The man nodded and he typed away at his computer. A small targeting system appeared on his screen and he lined it up with the dimensional breach. He type in a sting of letters and numbers and then he press Y. A thin laser appeared on his screen, aimed at the tear that hung in midair. The tear slowly began to mend itself, as if it we a healing wound. When at last, the tear had been sewn back together, the man turned in his seat.

"Captain, the breach has been sealed." The man said. Olimar nodded.

"Good." He said and he paced across the room, mumbling something to himself. Someone came up to him from behind.

"Olimar, you know that a bunch of patches and seals won't stop whatever's trying to get out." She said.

"Yes, I know, Wrolia. But what can we do? We have to at least try to keep them mended." Olimar responded. The woman named Wrolia shook her head.

"Mending them is not fixing them. It's a temporary hold, and you know that it will break loose! Then what do you plan on doing then, captain?" Wrolia asked, folding her arms. Olimar paused.

"I don't know. But we will act and we will do something. I just don't know what that is yet." Captain Olimar said. Wrolia was one of the experts that he had brought on board for the project. She knew more about dimensions than he ever even hoped to know. He knew that she was always right about these things. Even he knew that it was only a matter of time before whatever that thing was broke out and reeked havoc in whatever dimension it was set lose in. But he had no idea how to bring down a beast that was strong enough to break through a dimensional barrier with its bare hands.

"That's just it Captain, this will all be for nothing if we don't know how to fix the tear permanently or how to take down the monster on the other side." Wrolia said.

"Well how do you propose we solve either of those problems?" Olimar snapped, turning on her. She had no idea how stressful it was to be a captain of something like this. She did not know what it was like to fight an already lost battle.

"I suggest that we open the portal, just enough so that we can examine the creature on the other-"

"That is out of the question, I will not risk opening anything." Olimar said.

"I didn't say open all the way, just enough to get a probe inside. If we know what we're up against, we would have a much better chance at figuring out how to defeat it." Wrolia said. Olimar thought about her suggestion, scratching his three brown tufts of hair atop his head.

"If the portal tears open again after a tremor, you have until we seal it once more to get anything through, do I make myself clear?" Captain Olimar said. He would not jeopardize the safety of the dimensions for some petty research experiment. Wrolia clenched her teeth, but nodded.

"Transparently." She said before turning and hurrying back to her station. Olimar watched her go and he shook her head. He knew that there was no way that he could get rid of her. She was too valuable with information that only she knew and understood. She had a bad habit of completely ignoring orders, but if she did it one more time, then that was it, the last straw.

"Captain, we have another tremor! Sector 3, same coordinates!" The same man yelled from across the room.

"Is it any bigger?" Olimar asked.

"Yes, much."

"Seal it then, make sure that doesn't open for at least a few hours." Olimar shouted. He glanced over and he noticed Wrolia sprinting to her station. She leaped in her seat and worked feverishly. Her hands flew across the keyboard. Olimar walked calmly towards her, passing the man sealing the portal with a much larger laser. Olimar walked and he stopped just behind her chair. She was punching in the launch code for a small probe, codenamed Onion, for its shape. Olimar glanced at the man's computer who was sealing it and he could already tell that she would not make it.

"Come on you stupid thing." She mumbled under her breath as she rapidly typed, as if willing the machine to go faster.

"You have to pilot that thing across an entire dimension and into another one before reaching the site of the breach." Olimar said. Wrolia cursed under her breath, no doubt at Olimar.

"Captain!"

"Yes, man?"

"The breach has been sealed."

"Good job, that should keep it closed for some time." Olimar said. Wrolia sat back in her chair, disappointed. Suddenly, she became angry.

"You had him seal it on purpose!" Wrolia shouted. Olimar turned on her.

"I made it my job to make sure the dimensions stay together without tearing and pouring into each other." Olimar said.

"If you would just give me permission to open it just big enough and just long enough, you could do your job better, tenfold!" Wrolia snapped.

"Well, you're not getting my permission, so you may as well just abandon that idea completely." Olimar said, calmly, but assertively. Wrolia fumed, but she said nothing.

"Fine. Then I don't have your permission." She said and she sat back down at her computer and started typing away. Captain Olimar sighed and he turned around to find the rest of his entire work force staring at him.

"Who said to take a break? Get back to work!" Olimar said and they all turned and returned to their individual jobs. Olimar shuffled across the room, glancing at monitor after monitor, all of them displaying different locations in the dimensions he had accidently bridged together. The dimension that they were in, the one that contained Hocotate, was referred to as Sector 1. Sector 2 was the neighboring dimension, Sector 3 was the one that neighbored Sector 2 and Sector 3.5 neighbored Sector 3, but not Sector 4, which was the dimension with the Pikmin planet. What was in Sector 3.5 was unknown, although they knew that that was not the source of their problem. Their problem came from what they called Sector Negative 3. The beast, whatever it was, resided there. It was trying to free itself into Sector 3…But Captain Olimar would not allow it.

"Captain!" A different man called this time.

"Please do not tell me that there is another breach at the exact same coordinates." Captain Olimar snarled.

"No captain, it's not that. There's some activity going on at the edge of Sector 2." The man said. Olimar raised a black eyebrow. He hurried over to the man who had spoken out to him.

"What do you mean by 'activity,' huh?" Captain Olimar asked, leaning next to him. The man cleared his throat.

"There's a person crossing into Sector 3." The man said.

"Are they a hostile?" Olimar wondered out loud.

"I do not believe so, Captain." The man said, shaking his head. Olimar stood up and thought for a moment.

"If they're no trouble, then you can let them pass. But keep an eye on her. If they mess with anything, then we might need to send some people there to escort them back home. Monitor them." Captain Olimar said with a flick of his wrist. The man nodded and his fingers already started to zip over the keyboard, only hesitating once or twice to remember the coding and programming for certain devices.

"Yes, captain." He called back robotically. Olimar walked across the room, back over to the first man. The man seemed to be drifting off into his own world for a short second. Olimar grimaced and he smacked the man in the back of the head. The man jolted and he sat straight up in surprise for the hit. He looked around a bit, slightly dazed and a little confused.

"Stay focused! I need you to be completely focused for what I'm assigning you to. Is the tear staying shut?" Olimar asked. The man typed in a series of commands and an image came up of the place where the tear had occurred.

"No, it seems to be working, sir."

"For now at least." Olimar mumbled. The person had no connection with the dimension tear, thankfully. He would not know what to do if he had forces working against him from both sides of the portal.

"Is there anything else you need me to do, captain?" The man wondered. Captain Olimar shook his head at first, but then he changed his mind.

"Just keep a wider eye on that area. If our guest from Sector 2 wanders over there, alert me immediately, am I understood?" Captain Olimar said. The man looked up and nodded to his leader.

"Yes, perfectly captain." The man said. He punched in a series of characters and the view of the area zoomed out to a wider view of the area. Olimar nodded with satisfaction and he walked off to attend to other matters inside the buzzing base of operations for Olimar's mission to prevent the disruption of the dimensions. But on the other side of the room, Wrolia typed a string of commands on her computer, setting her sites on a microscopic area where the breaches kept occurring. Wrolia glanced over at the man and at Captain Olimar. The man seemed to be drifting off into his own little world once again. Wrolia started to pilot the Onion probe once again, flying it towards the spot of the constant tears. Olimar would thank her later for this.

"That stupid space man shouldn't even be in charge." Wrolia snarled as the Onion flew clean into Sector 2.


End file.
